Boy that smiled too much
by enRei
Summary: And even though he was cold, unmoving and traitorous, he still enjoyed seeing their smiles. But none were able to make him feel as alive and whole as had the beam of a scarred and lonely boy he adored to bits. OOC, slight BL and character death.


Title: **Boy that smiled too much****  
**

Author: **enRei**

Genre: **Romance/Friendship/Angst/Tragedy/Drama**

Status: **Complete**

Disclaimer: **This humble human does not posses Naruto(in any way that is possible to posses him). All rights belong to his/its exclusive owner, extraordinaire Kishimoto(God bless you) Masashi.****  
**

Warning: **OOC, slight mentions of BL and me being me.**

* * *

He was never one for being social. He preferred standing alone, letting out a grunt or two to show the extent of his interest. Even though there were groups and heaps of people swimming around him, begging for his attention, he rarely, if never, uttered a single sentence towards them.

He carried the distinctive air of arrogance and mystery around him like a proud peacock; he enjoyed his solitude and thrived for the moments when he was left alone.

He paid no mind to the constant chatting around him, he learned to mute the voices a long time ago.

His only interest lied in getting stronger, better, faster- he wasn't interested in foolish dreams and hopes of others.

But sometimes, only sometimes, he fancied a look at them. He glanced them over, drinking in their rounded, hopeful eyes, their bright, sunny smiles and he _drank_. The innocence that was teared from him on that night, long, long ago, fed him, kept him standing; wrapped around him like a warm blanket or a mothers touch. It energized him, making him think that even in his lone hour, he was not alone.

Even if he had no mother to wrap her hands around him in the darkest hour, when he was woken from his sleep by the feeling of dread, horror and loneliness; he still had their smiles. He still held their loveliness, their warmness, their innocence.

And it was enough. Enough to steady his beating heart when the red haze of death haunted him.

Until he found the other. Until he found smiles that no other could rival, smiles that sometimes resembled a cracked mask that he saw every time he would look into the mirror.

There were lots of smiles on that boy, so many different ones that carried a meaning, a purpose; and he found his smiles the most exhilarating.

The grin would be unbelievably big, showing rows of pearly white teeth, those slightly prolonged fangs sticking out of the picture. At those times, the eyes that he grew so accustomed to, the eyes he adored looking at the most, were closed, tightly, and he knew it was a mask.

At times, the smile would be low, a guarded one, perhaps slightly nervous. The azure orbs would be shinning, for they are always full of light, with a certain tone of edginess and a bit of tension. He enjoyed the feeling of light headiness this smile brought with it.

The one he saw the most after the mask was the smile that clearly represented the boys feeling of anger. The teeth would be put apart, fangs glinting with danger and violate nature and those beautiful peepers would carry a tint of storm and a blunder of lightning in them. He found this smile too, endearing. And when it was directed at him, he felt _alive_.

Sneer and smirks though, they rarely, if never, found their ways on that boy. No, that was more of his style. The boy wasn't suited for arrogance, it was against his own nature to be so.

And then, there was the resigned, sad one, usually followed by drops of salty crystal that tugged at his heart, making him feel worthless, waking the empathic side of him, urging it to do something, anything, to wipe it off from the face of the earth.

All in all, he thought that the boy smiled too much. The smile was always there, never slipping, only changing colors.

But the one he loved most, the one he longed to see, the one that was as rare as the smile on his own lips, was the one that not only brought light headiness, butterflies, heart tugging and blood curling, but it actually made him feel alive, important and whole at the same time, was the real one. The only smile that was never directed at him, or anyone for that matter, the one smile that would sometimes sneak on the boy himself, pulling his rosy lips apart to make way.

It was a smile like no other. It was beautiful beam, a simper that could move mountains at the simple sight, a grin that could turn people hearts, it was a smile that held so much faith and _love _that he, a cold blooded boy trapped in man's body, suffocated at the mere sight of it.

When he was young and had just started swimming through the red haze his brother left him with, he saw it for the first time; in a small field secluded by trees, filled to the brim with flashy flowers, flamboyant insects and sky colored orbs of allure. He felt his heart stop and his mind soar and his cheeks reddening... But as soon as he made a step forward, the look of an absolute adore directed at the small, blue winged bird was replaced with a guarded look, accompanied with a low smile. Always with a smile on his face.

He was intrigued.

The second time he saw it was when his own hand was trembling and his stomach was roaring, after he had almost, _almost_, forever put a cold mask upon those lovely, adorable features. And still, he knew, it was not for him. No, no, the smile was directed at the rain, the only witness of a horrendous crime he just committed.

For it could not possibly be for him, no, not after everything he had just done, not after he had literally crushed the heart of the other boy.

He staggered on the path, alone, feeling sick and cold and _ashamed_ of himself. He trudged, leaving the boy who smiled too much behind him. His home.

The last and third time he had a chance to witness such a miraculous and healing smile was at the end of the route. The sun was shinning, blinding the weary, tired but happy soldiers, the light breeze was cooling their heated and worn out bodies but nothing, nothing could be compared to the moment when _he _turned and blessed them all, good, bad, shameful, stupid... with a beam that took his breath away.

And his mind soared with possibilities of the things that could be; everything was alright now, the baby blue pies told him. The scars, like the six ones on his cheek, would forever stay on them and in them, but the healthy hue of his tanned skin was in a way showing him they would survive. They will, and the tomorrow them all were fighting for will come and it would last forever.

Then, perhaps, he could smile. Perhaps, the two will sit together, talk about the things that were, and the things that will happen. And then, maybe, he could possibly make that nervous smile appear, followed by a furious blush of red on those chubby, scarred cheeks and over that straight and snub nose. They both would exchange words of fondness, respect and yearning and perhaps their lips will meet in a chaste, small show of appreciation. Or, something much, much more. And maybe, after a time of talking and making it up to the village and that lovely, lovely boy, he would utter those words that plagued his mind ever since he saw the cherubic phenomena on that glowing meadow.

But for now, he was content with drinking in the smile that golden haired child graced them, _him _with. Thankful he found him, a traitor, worthy to be shown such sight.

The glistening eyes glowed with perfect harmony of all the love the golden boy felt for his dear people and thankfulness he felt towards being born into this wonderful world. The boy blinked, sending him a heart warming smile, before they moved into a series of words, meant for his ears only.

Uzumaki Naruto blinked, still smiling, before his lifeless body collapsed onto the hard soil.

"_I'm sorry for breaking my promise._"

And Uchiha Sasuke's world crashed.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're wondering what promise he broke, it was the one when he said Sasuke and he will die together. Also, do leave a comment, no matter how unimportant you think it is. It's important. Veeeery.

**NOTICE: **Wind Whirlpool will be up shortly.


End file.
